The major unlocking methods of current photoelectric modules, the one is meet MSA (Transceiver MultiSource Agreement) (INF8074 Information 8074), wherein the unlocking tab is of the fixed type, and the unlocking is implemented by a retaining piece pushing the clip of a metal shielding cages. The photoelectric modules of that structure, when being put into and being released from some unusual metal shielding cages for photoelectric communication systems, cannot smoothly complete the actions of locking and unlocking. The other mode is to realize the locking and unlocking of the modules with the metal shielding cages of photoelectric communication systems by means of extra tools, which has tedious operations.